wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahai Beatster
Kahai Beatster is a fanon character. Game Origin Kahai Beatster is from a game called Beats-A-Go-Go, a game which originated from Japan. She does know some Japanese, but prefers to speak English in fear of being picked on. She is a shy and sensitive kid. However, if one gets to know her, she's all smiles. She's a kind and caring individual, and just because she stands out doesn't mean she hates making new friends. She has quite a lot, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any enemies either. Appearance Kahai is a fair skinned girl with long blue hair and light green eyes. In her hair is a pink bow. She has an outfit consisting of a purple shirt with two bows on the sleeves, and with frills and buttons going down the middle. She also wears violet overalls with a skirt, and both the overalls and skirt have white dots. Kahai also wears pink shorts under the main outfit, and she also wears yellow socks with aqua green shoes. Bio "Kahai Beatster: Sweet as Can Be!" Kahai may be shy, but don't let that fool you: once you get to know her, she's a fun kiddo with a heart of gold. Extremely talented in music, she follows the beat of her own drum while remaining as sweet as sugar itself. Relationships Kahai doesn't know her biological mother. However, she was adopted as a baby by Ralph and Babs. Because of that, they are her adoptive dad and mom, respectively. She was often watched by Felix as a baby. She knew him since she was very small, and because of that, she sees him as a secondary father figure despite having no actual family ties. Kahai also, surprisingly, has a good bond with King Candy. Seeing him as a grandfather figure, she calls him "Pops". She also knew him as another babysitter when Felix was busy. Friendwise, she has two best friends: Snowanna and Vannelope. Despite not belonging in Sugar Rush, she knows them very well and is often seen hanging around them. She looks up to them very much, and she loves being around them, especially when she's had a bad day. Oddly, she likes hanging around Swizzle and Gloyd as well, but not for love: she just loves the company of others, and she likes talking with them. But, she does love one boy, and that's Rancis. Kahai really loves him, even though he was a bully toward her at one point. But after realizing his mistakes, he's had a change of heart and started hanging out with her. It raises some questions, but other then that they look out for each other and love each other dearly. Trivia *She and Taffyta's status varies: while they're on good terms most of the time, they can dislike each other sometimes. *She is about 9-10 years of age. *She also has a talent for drumming and singing. *Her game is similar to that of Pop'n Music. *Sometimes she throws in some Japanese language in her sentences. For example, she'll say konnichiwa when greeting somebody. *She is capable of writing songs, but is embarrassed to sing them because she thinks they either sound awkward or mushy. *Her headcannon voice is Beebe Bluff from Doug, even though she doesn't have her personality. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females